prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel Sechs
Im Juni 2014 gab ABC Family bekannt, dass ''Pretty Little Liars ''um zwei weitere Staffeln, mit jeweils 20 Episoden, erneuert wird. Der Sender begann am 2. Juni 2015 mit der Ausstrahlung der sechsten Staffel. Staffel Sieben soll im Sommer 2016 Premiere haben. Handlung Erste Hälfte Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer und Mona verbringen 1 1/2 Tage vor dem umzäunten Ausgang als Strafe dafür, fliehen zu wollen. Als sie zurück in die unterirdischen Gänge gehen, wirft A/Charles eine Gasbombe, die die fünf Mädchen außer Gefecht setzt, während er Mona mitnimmt. Nachdem die vier übrigen in einer Leichenhalle wieder erwachen, bringt Mona, die wieder in die Rolle von Alison schlüpfen musste, ihnen Medikamente und Trinken. Alle müssen zurück in ihre Zimmer, in denen sie zur Strafe für ihren Fluchtversuch weiter gefoltert werden. Die Folter besteht darin, dass die Mädchen entscheiden müssen, wer von den anderen gequält wird. Tun sie dies nicht in einer bestimmten Zeit, werden sie selbst gefoltert. Unterdessen versuchen Alison, Ezra, Toby und Caleb die entführten Mädchen ausfindig zu machen und führen einen Plan mit Alison als Lockvogel durch. Sie wollen Andrew, der ebenfalls verschwunden ist und als Tatverdächtiger gilt, eine Falle stellen, bei der sich Alison, ausgestattet mit einem Peilsender, im Austausch für das Wohlergehen ihrer Freundinnen anbietet. A, der von dem Angebot erfährt und keine weitere Verwendung für Mona sieht, wirft diese in eine Grube, während Aria, Hanna, Emily und Spencer alles für Alisons Ankunft vorbereiten müssen. Während Alison, Caleb und Ezra zu dem Ort finden, an dem die Mädchen gefangen gehalten werden, stellt sich den verbliebenen Mädchen die Gelegenheit, in einen Geheimraum von Charles zu gelangen, wo sie all seine Habseligkeiten verbrennen und damit Alarm auslösen. Es gelingt den vier Mädchen, Mona aus der Grube zu befreien und letztendlich einen Ausgang an die Oberfläche zu finden, wo sie von Alison, Toby, Erza und Caleb empfangen werden. Auch die verschwundene Sara Harvey wird von der Polizei unten im Keller entdeckt. Emily fragt Alison nach Charles DiLaurentis, doch sie kennt ihn nicht. Spencer stellt Nachforschungen über Charles an und findet heraus, dass Jason, als er klein war, einen „imaginären“ Freund, den er liebevoll „Charlie“ genannt, hatte. Am Abend fragt Alison ihren Vater, wer Charles sei, doch er erwidert, es gäbe keinen Charles und es habe auch nie einen in ihrer Familie gegeben. Währenddessen finden Aria und Ezra heraus, dass Andrew, der als vermeintlicher „A“ entlarvt wurde, adoptiert ist. Hanna vereinbart einen Termin mit Dr. Sullivan und den anderen drei, die im Dollhouse eingesperrt waren, den die vier jedoch vorzeitig verlassen müssen, weil Emily einen Videoanruf von „A“ bekommt, in dem „A“ mit einem Messer hinter Sarah, die in Emilys Bett schläft, steht und droht sie zu ermorden, falls die Mädchen die Praxis nicht innerhalb von 30 Sekunden verlassen. Mr. DiLaurentis erklärt schließlich Alison und Jason, dass Charles 15 Monate vor Jason geboren wurde und mit ihm von Anfang an etwas nicht stimmte. Eines Nachmittags hat er Ali in die Badewanne gelegt und das heiße Wasser aufgedreht. Mr. DiLaurentis hörte Alis Schreie und konnte sie rechtzeitig retten.Daraufhin entschieden die Eltern, Charles ins Radley zu schicken,da sie Alison und Jason nicht in Gefahr bringen wollten. Dort soll er sich aber mit 16 Jahren das Leben genommen haben. Ali und Jason finden den Grabstein von Charles im Garten ihrer toten Tante Carol. Mit der Zeit finden die Mädchen heraus, dass Lesli und Mona sich in Radley kennengelernt haben. Lesli war sogar mit Bethany zusammen auf einem Zimmer und sie war ebenfalls zu der Zeit dort Patientin, als Charles nach Radley geschickt wurde. Während eines Gesprächs zwischen Ali und Jason hat Jason einen Flashback. Kurz nach seinem Unfall, bei dem er mit dem Aufzug abgestürzt ist, wollte er sich einige Tage im Haus seiner Tante Carol ausruhen. Jessica jedoch wollte dies unter keinen Umständen zulassen. Jason hörte Geräusche, die aus dem Haus stammen, aber Jessica meinte, das wäre nur der Wind gewesen. Nachdem Ali den anderen Mädchen den Grabstein gezeigt hatte, sind sich alle sicher, dass Charles nicht „A“ ist, sondern, dass womöglich Lesli sein Spiel übernommen hat. Ein paar Tage später erhält Mr. D eine Karte, auf der Charles schreibt, dass er zu seinem Geburtstag nach Hause kommen wird. Daraufhin fährt Mr. D zum vermeintlichen Grab von Charles und gräbt nach seiner Leiche. Zudem erhält Jason eine Einladungskarte zur Geburtstagsparty seines älteren Bruders. Jason möchte Charlie aka Charles unbedingt sehen. Er verabredet sich mit ihm allein, nicht wissend, dass Spencer, Aria, Emily und Hanna zusammen mit Toby im Auftrag von Alison ihnen dicht auf der Spur sind. Charles weiß davon nichts, da er auf die Peilsender vertraut, die er den ihnen eingepflanzt hat - unwissend, dass diese sie bereits entfernt haben. Separat zu der Verfolgung der anderen vier macht auch Ali, die zuvor von ihrem Vater in Sicherheit gebracht wurde, mit Mona Jagd auf Charles. Als Alison die Polizei anruft und dieser von Charles erzählt, kommt es zu einer Schießerei, der Charles aber entkommen kann. Am Abend finden Ali und Jason ein Video, welches Charles mit Alison und Jason an seinem Geburtstag zeigt, daneben liegt ein Zettel auf dem steht: “I wanted to trust you.” Die fünf Liars dürfen aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht am Abschlussball ihrer Schule teilnehmen, sodass deren Eltern eine private Feier in Spencers Hinterhof veranstalten, was die Mädchen jedoch nicht sehr begeistert. Alison ist auf dem Weg zu Spencer, als sie eine Nachricht von A bekommt, in der ihr gedroht wird. Sofort macht sie sich auf den Weg zum Ball. Die anderen Mädchen bekommen mit, dass Alison verbotenerweise zu dem Ball gegangen ist, und fahren dorthin, um sie zu suchen. „A“ lockt Alison jedoch aus der Halle und entführt sie. Die anderen vier und Sara Harvey finden Alisons Telefon. Kurz darauf taucht Mona auf und gibt zu, dass sie Alison die letzten Tage verfolgt hat und jetzt herausgefunden hat, wo „A“ seinen Hauptsitz hat. Die sechs fahren daraufhin zur genannten Adresse und gelangen mit Saras Hilfe in einen Raum, den Hanna „A's Gehirn“ nennt. Dort hat „A's“ gesamte Überwachung ihren Ursprung. Sara bleibt jedoch draußen. Die fünf sehen Liveaufnahmen von Alison, die in einer Zelle eingeschlossen ist, vor der Mr. DiLaurentis und Jason bewusstlos liegen. „A“ befindet sich auch in der Zelle und zeigt sich ohne Maske : „A“/Charles ist CeCe Drake. Sie erzählt Alison ihre Geschichte: Schon als sie klein waren, hat Charles sich gerne als Mädchen verkleidet, was seinem Vater missfiel. Charles hat seine Schwester Alison sehr geliebt und war, als sie ein Baby war, ihr persönlicher Aufpasser. Doch nach dem Vorfall, bei dem Charles seine Schwester in die volle Badewanne legt im Glauben, ihr etwas Gutes zu tun, überzeugt Mr. DiLaurentis seine Frau, dass es das Beste sei, Charles nach Radley zu schicken. Mrs. DiLaurentis lässt das nur schweren Herzens geschehen und besucht ihn so oft wie möglich. Im Jahr, als er zwölf wird, schenkt seine Mutter ihm ein gelbes Kleid zu Weihnachten, und er führt es Bethany Young auf dem Dach der Anstalt glücklich vor. Jedoch betritt Marion Cavanaugh, Tobys Mutter, das Dach und Charles versteckt sich, um nicht im Kleid gesehen zu werden. Bethany schubst Mrs. Cavanaugh vom Dach und beschuldigt danach Charles. Ihr wird geglaubt und Mrs. DiLaurentis bezahlt die Polizei, damit diese den Fall als Selbstmord aussehen lässt. Charles wird danach auf Drogen gesetzt. Als er sechzehn ist, hilft ihm seine Mutter, sich zur Frau umoperieren zu lassen und somit stirbt Charles und „Charlotte“ wird geboren. Ihr wird erlaubt, Kurse an einer Schule zu besuchen, doch Charlotte ist davon enttäuscht. An einem Tag entscheidet sie sich, nach Rosewood zu gehen, um ihre Familie zu beobachten und trifft dabei Jason. Sie fängt, als „CeCe Drake“, eine Beziehung mit ihm an und fährt sogar mit der ganzen Familie in den Urlaub. Sie wird von allen außer ihrer Mutter, die ja von der Operation weiß, jedoch trotzdem von der Beziehung nicht begeistert ist, nicht als Charles/Charlotte erkannt und erfährt von ihrer Mutter, dass diese ihrem Mann erzählt hat, dass Charles mit sechzehn Selbstmord begangen hat. Trotzdem haben sie einen schönen Urlaub und Ali und sie kommen sich (freundschaftlich) näher. Bethany erfährt jedoch, dass Mrs. D eine Affäre mit ihrem Vater hat und will daraufhin Mrs. D etwas antun. Sie flieht mit den Klamotten von Charlotte aus Radley, doch Charlotte erschlägt sie im Garten des DiLaurentis Hauses. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es nicht Bethany war, die kurz vorher – im Glauben, es wäre Alison – von Mona getötet wurde, sondern Ali. Charlotte/CeCe ist schockiert und entschuldigt sich bei ihrer Mutter, während diese Alisons Leiche vergräbt. Charlotte wird daraufhin wieder in Radley eingesperrt, wo sie später Mona kennen lernt. Diese denkt, Charlotte/CeCe sei Alison und erzählt ihr von dem Spiel, dass sie mit den vier Mädchen gespielt hat. Charlotte ist davon fasziniert und übernimmt Monas Rolle als A. Sie lernt die vier Mädchen in Rosewood kennen und fängt an sie zu hassen, da diese offensichtlich glücklich über Alisons Tod sind. Charlotte/CeCe nutzte die Mädchen als Köder und merkt, dass Alison gar nicht tot ist. Sie wollte das Spiel beenden, als die fünf Liars dachten, sie hätten „A“ alias Shana getötet, doch sie sei „süchtig“ nach dem „Spiel“ geworden und führte es weiter. Als Charlotte/CeCe Alison davon erzählt, baut Sara Harvey, die Charlotte als „red Coat“ und „schwarze Witwe“ als Komplizin gedient hatte, eine Bombe im Gebäude auf. Rechtzeitig bevor Charlotte/CeCe den Knopf betätigen kann, überwältigen die Mädchen Sara und Spencer kann die Bombe entschärfen. Charlotte flieht daraufhin auf das Dach und will sich umbringen, doch die Mädchen können sie davon abhalten. Charlotte stellt sich daraufhin vor die fünf und sagt „Game over“. Danach sieht man, wie sich die fünf Liars Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hanna und Alison von einander verabschieden da jede auf eine andere Universität geht und nur Alison in Rosewood bleibt um das Hollis Collage zu besuchen. Die Folge endet mit einem Zeitsprung fünf Jahre in die Zukunft. Die fünf sind aufgebracht und müssen anscheinend vor jemandem fliehen. Zweite Hälfte Nach fünf Jahren entscheidet das Gericht über Charlottes Freilassung. Alison bittet ihre vier besten Freundinnen, die nach Rosewood zurückkehren, für ihre Schwester auszusagen. Spencer, Hanna und Emily leisten dem Folge, während Aria der Wahrheit treu bleibt und gesteht, dass sie noch immer Angst vor Charlotte hat. Charlotte kommt schließlich tatsächlich frei, wird aber kurz darauf ermordet. In der gleichen Nacht verschwindet Aria aus dem Hotel, dem ehemaligen Radley. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie sich mit Ezra trifft, der ein Alkoholproblem zu haben scheint. Seit der Freilassung von Charlotte bekommen Aria, Hanna, Emily, Alison und Spencer wieder anonyme Nachrichten, von einem neuen „A“. Während die andren Liars Ezra des Mordes bezichtigen, glaubt Ali, ihre Freundinnen hätten etwas mit dem Tod zu tun. Gleichzeitig taucht Sara immer wieder in Emilys Gegend auf, und gibt ihr die Schuld an einem Unfall, bei dem sich Sara die Hände verbrannt hat. Spencer und Caleb kommen sich immer näher, und verbringen eine gemeinsame Nacht zusammen, gleichzeitig taucht Melissa wieder in Rosewood auf. Der neue A, der sich „A.D“ nennt, will nur den Mörder von Charlotte finden und ist dafür sogar bereit zu morden. Nachdem Hanna keinen Nerv mehr für das „A-Spiel“ hat, beschließt sie, mit Caleb einen Plan zu schmieden. Sie will sich A.D als Mörderin von Charlotte stellen. Zusammen fährt sie mit Caleb zum „Lost Woods Motel“, wo sie eine Apparatur aufbauen, um „A“ zu stellen. Hanna, die inzwischen mit Jordan verlobt ist, kommt Caleb schließlich näher und die beiden küssen sich. Unterdessen leidet Alison zunehmend unter Wahnvorstellungen, in denen sie ihre tote Mutter Jessica und den toten Wilden sieht. Sie beschließt, sich in die psychiatrische Klink ihres Mannes, Dr. Elliott Rollins, einweisen zu lassen. Gemeinsam mit Emily, die versucht, sie von diesem Plan abzubringen, unterschreibt sie den Vertrag. Was Alison nicht weiß: Ihr Mann hat sich mit Mary, der bisher verschwiegenen Zwillingsschwester von Jessica, zusammengetan und mithilfe von Masken und Perücken spielten sie Jessica und Wilden, um an das Geld von der DiLaurentis-Familie heranzukommen. Denn mit dem Unterschreiben des Vertrags stimmte Ali zu. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass Rollins eine Affäre mit Charlotte hatte. Der Plan von Hanna und Caleb geht schief, und Hanna wird durch einen Geheimgang entführt. Ezra, Aria und Caleb erkennen, dass Mary Drake (bis dahin wissen sie nicht, dass Jessica einen Zwilling hat) Hanna entführt hat. Unterdessen finden Spencer und Toby im Keller des Radlys, das nun ein Hotel ist, die Akte von Mary Drake, die besagt, dass Mary zwei Kinder hatte: Charles, der von Alisons Eltern adoptiert wurde, und ein Unbekanntes. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Troian Bellisario als Spencer Hastings (20/20) *Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin (20/20) *Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery (20/20) *Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields (20/20) *Sasha Pieterse als Alison DiLaurentis (17/20) *Ian Harding als Ezra Fitz (15/20) *Tyler Blackburn als Caleb Rivers (16/20) *Janel Parrish als Mona Vanderwaal (11/20) *Laura Leighton als Ashley Marin (11/20) Nebendarsteller *Jim Abele als Kenneth DiLaurentis (8/20) *Dre Davis als Sara Harvey (15/20) *Keegan Allen als Toby Cavanaugh (9/20) *Drew Van Acker als Jason DiLaurentis (5/20) *Nia Peeples als Pam Fields (8/20) *Collins als [[Elliot Rollins] (6/20) *Travis Winfrey als Lorenzo Calderon (10/20) *Titus Makin Jr. als Clark Wilkins (5/20) *Lesley Fera als Veronica Hastings (9/20) *Lulu Brud Zsebe als Sabrina (4/20) *Roma Maffia als Linda Tanner (4/20) *Holly Marie Combs als Ella Montgomery (7/20) *Chad Lowe als Byron Montgomery (5/20) *Andrea Parker als Jessica DiLaurentis (6/20) *Roberto Aguire als Liam Greene (5/20) *David Coussins als Jordan Hobart (4/20) *Rebecca Breeds als Nicole Gordon (3/20) *Kara Royster als Yvonne Phillips (3/20) Gastdarsteller *Vanessa Ray als Charlotte DiLaurentis (2/20) *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman (2/20) *Torrey DeVitto als Melissa Hastings (2/20) *Nolan North als Peter Hastings (2/20) *Bryce Johnson als Darren Wilden (2/20) *Blake Berris als Damien Hayes (2/20) *Klea Scott als Jillian Howe (2/20) *Brandon Firla als Gil (2/20) *Brandon W. Jones als Andrew Campbell (2/20) *Caleb Lane als Rhys Matthews (2/20) *Annabeth Gish als Anne Sullivan (1/20) *Andrea Parker als Mary Drake (2/20) *Jim Titus als Officer Barry Maple (1/20) *Cody Allen Christian als Mike Montgomery (1/20) *Melanie Casacuberta als Cindy (1/20) *Monica Casacuberta als Mindy (1/20) *Elizabeth McLaughlin als Lesli Stone (2/20) *Amy Yasbeck als Claudia (1/20) *Nathaniel Buzolic als Dean Stavros (2/20) *Skyler Day als Claire (1/20) *Maddie Zieglar als Geist (1/20) *Karla Droege als Marion Cavanaugh (1/20) *Jessica Belkin als Bethany Young (1/20) Quellen http://www.myfanbase.de/news/?nid=21467 http://www.serienjunkies.de/news/pretty-little-liars-abc-family-60459.html http://bs.to/serie/Pretty-Little-Liars/6 Episodenliste * Spielst du mit? (Game on, Charles) * Gefangen in Freiheit (Songs of Innocence) * Geliebte Lügen (Songs of Experience) * Die Wahrheit begraben (Don't Look Now) * Offenbarung (She's no Angel) * Unter jedem Stein (No Stone Unturned) * Geschwisterdiebe (Oh Brother, Where Are Thou) * Aufgehängt (FrAmed) * Ein letzter Tanz (Last Dance) * Game Over (Game over, Charles) * Wieder einmal in Rosewood (Of Late I Think of Rosewood) * Charlottes Netz (Charlotte's Web) * Die Handschuhe im Spiel haben (The Gloves Are On) * Neue Männer neue Lügen (New Guys, New Lies) * Bitte nicht stören (Do Not Disturb) *Was auf uns wartet (Where Somebody Waits for me) *Jeder hat sein Päckchen zu tragen (We`ve All Got Baggage) *Es wird heißer (Burn This) *Hast du mich vermisst? (Did You Miss Me?) *Die Zeit läuft ab (Hush, Hush Sweet Little Liars) Kategorie:Staffel Kategorie:Stub